Change For the Better
by Gloo1997
Summary: Life wasn't always like this.I didn't always have to look over my shoulder to see if someone was following me.Let's just hope that my first day at Forks works out. Hopefully I'll be the only supernatural being. Life is changing for the better. -Au-*-Oc-
1. Intro

**Introduction**

* * *

><p>Life wasn't always like this. I didn't always have to look over my shoulder to see if someone was following me. Sure, Voldemort was dead, but that doesn't mean that he would be for long. I wasn't a seer, not even close, but I did have these…feelings. Something dark, evil, something that beckons me is in the air. It raises the hackles on my neck.<p>

I suppose, for that very reason is why I am looking up at the washed out sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. It wasn't what my parents wanted; hell, it wasn't what I wanted. But, I needed to get away from the Caribbean Ministry of Magic, away from Hogwarts, away from myself. I needed to go somewhere I could rediscover myself, somewhere nobody knew me. And, what better place to do it, then America?

The war against Voldemort was in the United Kingdom, not the America's. I'm safe here. I can feel it. Of course, if my ex-headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, were to ask for my help, I would assist in a second. But, for now, I settle down in a two-story rundown muggle home. It's not much, but with a few repairing charms, it'll feel just like home.

Let's just hope that my first day at Forks High School goes well. Hopefully, I'll be the only supernatural being here. I can dream, can't I?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review please!<strong>


	2. 1 Stand Tall and Proud

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight (thank god!), or Harry Potter (NOOOOOO!). The characters are not mine, except Letti. Learn more on the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This story contains SIRIUS (lol) Bella bashing. Also, this story contains Edwardoc, Emmett/oc, Rosalie/oc, and Alec/oc. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Stand Tall and Proud<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm starting to regret this move. But, I'm not a Snow for nothing. I walk to school, mostly because the Ministry haven't sent over my MPMF's, Muggle Papers for Magical Folk. Without them, I can't get a license. It's a miracle I even registered at the school.<p>

As I passed the green abyss of the forest, my mind whizzed through various escape scenarios. The only noises around me are the _slop,slop,slop,_of my leather boots on the wet ground. I had to take deep breaths because my mind would wander and I'd forget that I actually _had to breathe._

I was half a block from the school when I started to hear the noises of civilization. I quickly ran my fingers through my waist length brown hair, and puffed out the red and black tutu I was wearing. I zipped up my leather jacket so that the corset below it was barely visible and switched my black bag to my right shoulder.

A few people noticed me, and promptly started staring. I had the fight the urge to look down and blush. My father's words rang through my head as I walked through the parking lot: _"You're a half-blood, Letti. The wizarding world will think of you as weak and spineless. You musn't let them find a weakness. Stand tall and proud."_

I took his advice and ignored everyone in the parking lot. As I made my way to the office, I noticed a group of people standing near a silver Volvo and a jeep. They were beautiful. Almost, if not, more beautiful than the veela at the Quidditch cup the past summer. One of them was staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, shook my head, and looked away.

_Weird_, I thought, walking into the building. It was small, just like the school. Just like the town. There was a single desk with a woman sitting behind her. She was talking to a girl with chocolate hair and pale skin. The lady looked up as the door closed and flushed.

"Oh! You must be Lettika Snow! Correct?" she asked. I nodded my head as she waved me over. I confidently strode to the desk, taking no notice of the girl next to me. "Well, Miss Snow, this is Isabel-"

"Bella," the girl cut in. "I like to be called Bella." She said this to me, her chocolate orbs pleading me to accept it.

I grinned at her and winked. "Hi, Bella."

"Well, Miss Swan's father is the chief of police here in Forks," the woman said, pride tinting her voice.

"I need to know this because...?" I let the question hang in the air, the slight English twinge from my years at Hogwarts coming out.

"Uh…um," the lady faltered.

"Look I just came to get my schedule so I can go to class. Can I please have my schedule?"

"Y-yes, of course. Here you go. There's a map in there, in case you get lost. And your books and locker combination," she stammered. I smirked, stuffed the books in my bag, and walked out.

The halls were crowded as I made my way to locker 243, my locker. People wouldn't stop staring at me. I glared at them, making them turn around. When I reached my locker, I was speechless. Three _very_ familiar figures were standing in front of it.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked, hugging my best friends from Hogwarts. Josh Renaldi, a tall, muscular boy with spiky black hair and the most adorable smile was the first friend I ever made, outside of family.

"Letti! Thank god! I was starting to think my gift had failed me!" he said dramatically. He pulled me into a huge hug. "Why the hell did you leave London so fast, babe?"

"Can't…breathe," I gasped. He let go of me with a rushed 'sorry'. "Josh, Mel, Aur, what the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, looking around to see if anybody was looking at us. It sucks that everybody was. I hate being the new kid.

"We came to live with you, girlie," Melony, my cousin, said, pulling her blonde hair over her right shoulder. "We couldn't just let you leave when you're in an emo mood."

"I was no—" I started.

"Mel, leave her alone," Aurelii said. She hugged me, her light brown hair pulled into a braid.

"But, how did you know I was gonna be—oh. Never mind," I said as Josh gave me 'the look'. I sometimes forget that Josh was a Seer. He could see the future using the simplest things: the number of times a phone rings, the shift in clouds, and the first thing he sees in the morning.

"Look, Letti, we love you. We are gonna help you. We even learned Occumulency to come!" Mel said.

"Why would you need to know occ—"

"We'll tell you later," Josh said, looking down the hall. "Let's get to class. I have Biology first, what about you?"

"Calculus," I said.

"Biology," Aurie said, moving to stand next to Josh.

"Calculus," Mel said, linking arms with me. "Let's go."

I nodded and followed her outside to the next building. I shivered as the cool wind hit me. My teeth chattered, and I looked over at Mel, whom was wearing black leather short shorts, a light blue silk tank, and a leather jacket as the only thing against the weather, in disbelief.

"Mel, how the bloody hell are you not freezing," I hissed under my breath as a bunch of blond-headed jocks wolf whistled.

"Warming charm," she said simply. I shrugged, and cursed myself for not thinking of it. I made a mental note to go to the bathroom and do it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would like to thank my Beta, Justawriter33. And, I'd like to point out that the only person I own is Lettika Snow. Aurelii Bones is based on Justawriter33's HR character. Josh Renaldi belongs to <strong>ginnyweasley77<strong> . Melony McKinnon belongs to **Rainbow Dust** . If you join www. hogwartsregenerated. forumotion. co. uk (without spaces), you'll know where i got the charries. **

**Please review!**


	3. 2 Freak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Thank Merlin!). I also do not own Harry Potter (Son of a Bludger!). I only own Lettika Snow. The rest of the characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This story contains Edwardoc, Alice/oc, Jasper/oc, Emmett/oc, and Rosalie/oc. It is really AU. If you do not like that, I suggest you stop reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I changed the pairings at the last minute. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but it's my story. Also, I'd like to say thank you to my Beta, justawriter33, and all of my HR friends. Love you guys.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Freak<strong>

* * *

><p>Much to everyone else's annoyance, Aurelii had accepted an invitation to sit with a bunch of people at lunch. Translation: we were going to sit with a bunch of stuck up sluts.<p>

I made my way over to the lunch line with Josh (we had just come out of gym) and scowled at the 'food'. "How the bloody hell is this edible? It looks like cardboard!" I poked the slice of pizza on my plate with my index finger, a frown etched upon my face.

Josh examined his own food with confusion. "Is this _really_ a dog? Why would anybody eat a dog?" He poked his hotdog in disgust as I rolled my eyes.

"It's not really a dog, Joshikins. They just call it that because it looks like that one dog. You know," I said, "that one that looks like….a hotdog." I chuckled as we sat down at a table with a large group of people. I saw that Bella was with them and sighed. I had realized earlier today that Bella was really annoying. All she did was whine and blush. It was so annoying.

"Hey, Aurilii," a brunette girl with lots of make up on said.

"Hi, Jessica," Aurie said, smiling at the girl. I pretended to gag while facing the opposite direction, causing Josh to have to stifle a laugh. "These are my friends. The blond one is Melony. The brunette is her cousin Lettika. And the boy next to her is—"

"Josh," Jessica cut in. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Jessica," she giggled, batting her eyelashes. Josh's face was priceless. It was a cross between fright and disgust. "So, is it true you're Italian?" Josh nodded mutely. Jessica squealed. "I've always wanted to go to Italy and visit the Eiffel Tower."

Melony and I rolled our eyes simultaneously. "Actually," Mel said. "The Eiffel Tower is in Paris, France. You're thinking about the Leaning Tower of Pisa." Jessica flushed and glared at Melony. "Slut," I heard her mutter. My eyes narrowed as my fists clenched.

"Says the girl who's wearing enough make up to hurt a blind man's eyes," I spat. She flushed even more, and turned her glare on me. It quickly died away as she saw the murderous look that was on my face. The tension at the table was broken by Bella.

"Who are they?" she asked, looking directly at the group of students that I had seen earlier this morning. I saw Aurelii, Melony, and Josh stiffen around me. I gave them a confused look but they just mouthed 'later'.

"They're," Jessica said, relieved that my death glare was off her, "the Cullens." I looked at Josh, my eyebrow raised. He stuck his tongue at me, and I scoffed, turning to look back at Jessica. "They're all super hot, as you can see. The funny thing is that they don't flaunt it. They don't date. Ever. They think they are better than all of us. It's disgusting."

My eyes narrowed and I brought down my walls just long enough to mentally scream 'SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SLAG!' My friends snickered, having received the message. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same guy I who was watching me earlier wince. I wondered why.

"The short one, her name's Alice. She's really weird, like, crackhead weird. The one next to her, the big one, he's Emmett. The one who looks like he's in pain is Jasper. The blond one is Rosalie. She's a total bitch." I rolled my eyes as the phrase "it takes one to know one" danced in my brain. "The bronzed haired one" (a.k.a., the staring dude) "is Edward. But, I wouldn't waste my time with him. Countless girls have tried getting with him, and they all failed."

"If all those girls were like you, it's no wonder why," I said, taking a bite out of my pizza. Everyone at the table either laughed, or tried to stifle it. Jessica was so red it reminded me of a cherry. What surprised me the most was the booming laughter from the Cullen's table. I looked over and saw all of them with smirks on their faces, excluding Emmett who was dying of laughter.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" Jessica sneered. Everybody quieted down, probably expecting a cat fight. My friends continued to eat, already knowing my answer from years of experience.

"Duh. I embrace it," I smirked, before grabbing my bag and getting up to leave. "This has been a very memorable lunch, but, alas, it must end. I bid thee farewell, peasants," I joked.

"Ooh! We're coming, too," Mel said, pulling Josh and Aurie with her as they followed me out the door.

* * *

><p>It was the last period of the day. Thank Merlin! Mel and I had Biology together. We were a littleworriedbecause all we knew about it was that a boy and a girl make a baby. I suppose this is where being a Ravenclaw comes in handy, right?<p>

"You must be the England transfers," a man said, coming over to shake our hands. His palms were sweaty and soft, something that I found really gross. "My name is Mr. Banner. We don't have any seats open, so why don't you pull up a chair at Edward's table?" He raised his voice slightly so that said boy could here, "Mr. Cullen, please raise your hand."

Edward lifted his arm slightly before dropping it. I found it strange that such a lazy action still looked so graceful. Mel walked to the desk, with me following behind her, and sat down next to Bella. I was seated next to Edward. Fantastic.

"Now, today we will be learning about the anatomy of a cell," I drowned out Mr. Banner's boring monotone voice, much like I did with Professor Binns. I wonder if they're related. Probably not. I mean, Banner's a muggle. Binns is a wizard. They can't be related, can they? Well, I don't really know if Binns is a pureblood. He could be a muggleborn. But, how long has he been dead? Hmmm…these are the questions that haunt me. I would've continued my rant, if it wasn't for the sharp pain in my leg. Hey! Someone kicked me!

I glared at Mel who just smiled innocently at me. My eyes narrowed and I was about to say something when Edward suddenly tensed. I looked at him confused and noticed his eyes. They weren't the beautiful gold that his siblings had: in fact, they were black. They held an icy depth that frightened me to the core and reminded me of my ex-potions professor Snape. The only difference was that Snape's gaze was full of hatred, while Edward's was animalistic. Even when he wasn't looking at me, I could feel them on me. For whatever crappy reason he had, he was watching me. Freak.

As soon as class the bell rang, Edward was up and out of the room. You would think, that after spending an entire class period in a subject you knew nothing about, that you would leave with a bit more understanding. Not me. I was twice as confused now as I was when I walked through the threshold.

* * *

><p>"He's a WHAT!" I yelled, stopping in the middle of the road to gape at my best friends. I couldn't, no, I<em>wouldn't<em>believe what they had just told me.

"A vampire," Josh repeated. "And, one can read minds."

"Which is why you guys learned occumulency, right?" Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"Well, we were in a school with said vampires who, might I remind you, have super ultra mega hearing. Sorry for wanting to keep out superior knowledge on the DL. Now, come on. We must see the shithole you call a house," Mel said, not bothering to stop walking.

I sighed, running to catch up with Mel's quick pace. She was wearing five inch heels, how the hell did she walk that fast? "My house is not a shithole. It's awesome. I spent all last night fixing it up and customizing it with magic."

We walked up to my house in silence. I have to admit, it did look horrible on the outside. The white paint was peeling off, the wooden paneling was rotting, and a few windows were broken. I really need to fix that.

"Um, Letti, did you leave your door open?" Aurelii asked, gesturing to my front door that was slightly ajar.

"No. I didn't."

We walked into my house hesitantly. The door was unlocked, and it didn't look like anybody had picked it the muggle way. I looked over at Josh and he nodded, confirming my suspicions.

A wizard was in our house.

I pulled my wand out of my boot and entered silently.

The intruder wasn't trying to be quiet, because he was in my living room watching television. He got up, heading towards the kitchen, when I sent a leg-locker jinx at him. He toppled over, landing face first. "Oi!" he yelled, turning to glare at me. I scowled at him. He was British. Great, just great.

"What are you doing in my house?" I snarled. My wand pointed at him. I didn't have to turn around to know that the others had drawn their wands as well. The guy sighed, raising his hands in surrender.

"Look, my name is James Jackson. I came here because," he paused, his forehead creasing in thought. "Actually, I don't know why I came here. I just felt like I needed to be here," he said.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones to be drawn here," Aurie said, walking over to James. I reached out instinctively, grabbing her wrist. "Letti, its fine. Right, Josh?"

"He's trustworthy. The only bad mark on him is that he went to Durmstrang," he scowled.

"That doesn't make him trustworthy in my book," I muttered, letting go of Aurie's wrist. She released him from the jinx and helped him up. He smoothed out his jeans, brushed his dirty blond hair back with his hand, and grimaced. "Now, why are you in my home? And I don't care if you were drawn here or not!"

"I came here, because it gave off that magic vibe," he said. I looked at him, confused.

"What vibe?"

"What do you mean 'what vibe'? The feeling that magical places give off. This place is drowning in it. From the outside, this house is a dump. But, when I stepped inside, it was a bloody paradise! I guess you used magic to fix it. Too bad you forgot to lock it," he smirked.

I glowered at him, hoping that, maybe, he would burst into flames. "Josh, what's the outcome?" I said, feeling drained after today's events. My only answer was Josh's chuckle. "Just choose a room, guys." I turned around, and walked upstairs. At the top, I called back, "All of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review please. If you want to see the rooms and outfits, go to my profile for links. Outfits are on polyvore, rooms are on the weebly link,<strong>


	4. 3 Gone

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter (sadface) ot Twilight (thank Merlin!). I also do not own Mel, Aurie, James, or Josh. I only own Letti.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Bella Bashing. Eddyoc, Rose/oc, Emmett/oc,Jazzy/oc, and Alice/oc.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review. And, thank you to my Beta and HR friends. That is it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Gone<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," James said. He pointed at Josh, "he's a seer." We nodded. "And she's the daughter of the Caribbean Minister of Magic," he said, pointing at me. "Is that it?"<p>

"Basically," I said. "Oh, there's also the fact that a coven of vampires goes to our school," I said. He whistled lowly, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Do they have any powers?" he asked.

"How did you know vampires had powers?"

He chuckled dryly, lifting his head out of his hands to give me a disbelieving look. "I went to Durmstrang. They taught us about vampires in first year."

"I only know one," I said.

"Well, Alice can see the future," Josh said. "Jasper is an empath. And Edward can read minds, so, unless you want to broadcast your thoughts, I'd suggest you learn occumulency."

"I know occumulency. It's a class," James said, "at Durmstrang."

"Durmstrang: Creating future criminals," Mel said. I giggled along with Aurie. Josh snickered, while James just rolled his eyes.

"Real mature," he muttered.

"Anyway, is there anything we need to know about you?" I asked. "You know, 'cause you're living in my house."

James shifted in his chair uncomfortably. I raised an eyebrow at him as he rubbed his jaw nervously. "Uh…um," he muttered. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue. "Well, I have an…affinity for water," he said. I didn't know whether I should freak out or stay calm, so I went with the best solution.

"Prove it."

"I need water," James stated. Aurie left the living room to fetch him his water while we waited. She came back after about five minutes with a glass cup that was filled to the brim. "Took you long enough," he muttered.

"Sorry! I didn't know where the cups were. I was searching through all of the cabinets trying to find them," she breathed, her chest heaving.

"You're a witch, Aur. Why didn't you just 'accio' them?' Josh asked, getting off the black leather couch so he could take the water from her hands.

"Oh... well I can also make pigs fly…but I choose not to," she said, blushing.

"Aww, our Aurie is such a blond at heart," Mel said.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are t—"

"GUYS!" I yelled. "Enough. James, do your thing."

He nodded, focusing on the water. It started to move out of the cup like a snake. It rose into the air, thriving. It twirled in the air like a typhoon before dropping back into the cup. "Believe me?" James smirked. I glared at him, but nodded mutely. "Good, then lets get to school." He stood up and grabbed a bag that I didn't even see.

"Whoa. What do you mean 'let's get to school'?" I asked, stepping in his path. He rolled his eyes and pushed past me.

"You know, for a brunette, you can be very blond sometimes."

"I am not!" I huffed, following him out the door.

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not <em>sitting with that stupid bitch," I said, stopping in the middle of the cafeteria. Mel rolled her eyes and dragged me to a deserted table in the farthest corner of the room. She forced me into a chair and tried to feed me. "I can feed myself, woman!"

'Who's that?" James asked, looking over my shoulder. I turned around to see him staring at Alice Cullen. She was alone. Weird.

"That's Alice," Aurie said. She frowned as she looked over. "I wonder where Jasper is, I mean," she trailed off, blushing. Everybody at the table, excluding James, oohed, drawing the attention of everybody in the room. Aurelii's face turned even redder as all of their eyes locked on her. Some people started laughing until the whole room was filled with laughter.

"Oi! Why don't you mind your own business?" Josh yelled, throwing-pudding?-at some people. Aurie laughed as it hit someone in their opened mouth. I looked over at Alice and saw her eyes were trained on James. Interesting.

"I wonder why they aren't here," Mel said. I looked at her, and was shocked to see worry in her eyes. Josh nodded, looking over at the table as well.

"You guys aren't telling me something. What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing," Aurie squeeked.

"Right," I said, not believing it for a second.

* * *

><p>My life is crap. I feel like crap. I look like crap. Hell, I smell like crap. Edward has been gone for a week. I don't know why, but I've been restless since then. Right after James' first day, Alice disappeared as well. It's left the whole house on edge. Maybe if I didn't feel like utter crap, I could've avoided the following events. But, I can't change the pass. Well, I could, but it's illegal to use a time turner.<p>

"LETTI! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mel yelled. I started to panic. I had accidentally ripped Mel's favorite dress while doing laundry because my mind was on a certain, ahem, vampire. It could've easily been fixed with magic, but I had left my wand in my room, and she was walking down the stairs. So, like any logical person, I had stuffed it in between Josh's underwear and ran. Too bad that didn't work.

I quickly looked around for an escape. The only places to hide were a bathroom and a broom closet. I decided the bathroom was best because it had a lock. I dashed into the room, locking it in both the wizard, and muggle way. I sighed in relief as I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor.

"Well, hello there," a smooth suave voice said. My head whipped up so fast you could actually hear a _crack!_My eyes were wide with shock, my mouth ajar, as I drank in the man's appearance. It was James. And he was wet! Worst of all, he was naked!

"Uh, um," I stammered. My cheeks were so warm, I was sure I could cook an egg on them. "W-what are you doing in here?" I finally got out.

He raised an eyebrow, and smirked, showing off his blindingly white teeth. "Well, I live here. I was taking a shower. And, you just happened to have locked yourself in here with me and are making no move to get out."

At his words, I sprang to my feet and tried to open the door. It was locked. '_Of course it's locked, you prat. You locked it!_' I thought to myself. I pulled out my wand, and tried to use the counter spell so that I could unlock the door, but for some reason I forgot it.

"You know, you could always join me," James said, a smirk prominent on his face, water dripping from his dirty blond hair.

I stiffened, my eyes went wide as I turned around and sent a murderous glare at him. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again," I growled, taking a threatening step forward for each word until I was directly in front of him, pointing my wand at his troth. "Got it?" I added hissing, but James just chuckled. He took a step back and ran his hand through his dripping hair.

"Just a no would have been enough," he said, still smirking. I glared at him and something inside me snapped, without further thinking I sent a bat-bogey jinx at him. James apparently saw it coming because he snatched his wand from the sink and casted a Protego spell before the jinx could hit him.

"Don't mess with me," I said, and I turned around, throwing my hair over my shoulder and unlocking the door. _Yeah, now I remember the counter spell_, I thought, while quickly exiting the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW!**


	5. 4 Diversions and Dumbasses

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Took a while, but I got it done :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-Diversions and Dumbasses<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mel, let me borrow your bio homework," I whined. I was too…preoccupied to do my homework earlier, and now I was regretting it.<p>

"Sure, it's in my bag," she said, still walking towards the school. I sighed in frustration, running to catch up with her. I dug through her bag, walking directly behind her. As soon as we reached the school parking lot, Mel froze. I crashed right into her.

"Bloody hell, Mel! What the bludger were you thin—" I cut myself off, staring at five figures in the distance. Josh, who was next to me, gasped.

"I didn't even see them," he hissed.

"Should we be happy?" James asked, unsure. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Why should we?" I seethed. "They're just people who disappeared for a week. They don't mean anything. They don't deserve our happiness. What is it with you, James? Honestly! You think you can do whatever! Just remember, you're living in my house. You can't do all the shit you want. I don't care if you're older than me!"

"Letti," Aurie sighed. "I'm sure that's not what he meant."

"Whatever," I muttered, walking away from them with Mel's homework in hand. Was I overreacting? Probably. Was it justified? Sort of. I hated them. Scratch that. I hated _Edward._ I hated that he got me so worried about him. I hated that he made me care about him. Most of all, I hated that I felt anything for him when the only time we met was during biology. Even then, he didn't talk to me. Hell, he was being down right freaky.

We locked eyes from across the lot and I was a little shocked to see that they were gold, and not the black that they were the first day i met him. I shot him a confused look, before walking into the school, making my way into the building.

* * *

><p>Calculus was boring. I realized that Mel and I had that class with Rosalie and Jasper. They sat on the other side of the room, but I could've sworn they were glancing at us. Weird.<p>

Mel kept shooting me 'WTF?' looks. When Mrs. Reauna handed us our assignments, I moved to sit closer to her so we could talk privately. Well, as privately as you could with two vampires in the room. "What the hell happened this morning? I mean, I know you and James don't get along, especially since the bathroom incident," she giggled. I glared at her, stopping her laughter. "Anyway, what I was saying was, you didn't have to snap at James. It was just an innocent question."

I sighed, answering question forty five while I thought of what to say. "MellyBean," I said. "I have no clue. Seriously. I just…lost it. It's the famous Snow temper. It just…flared up. Like a spark on gasoline. Ugh!" I banged my head against the desk, my voice muffled as I said, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I ask myself that question everyday, love," she mocked, patting my head patronizingly.

"Miss Snow. Miss McKinnon. I do not appreciate slackers in my class. I was wary on including juniors into my class, but I agreed against my better judgment. Do not make me regret letting you into my class. Now, you will both serve a week's worth of detention for your sl—" Mrs. Reauna said.

"We finished!" I cut her off, growling slightly.

"You…what?" she asked, dumbstruck.

"We finished. All 60 questions are done," Melanie said, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. We exchanged a smirk. We were Professor Vector's best students back at Hogwarts. Calculus has nothing on arithmancy.

"Oh, really?" She said, raising her eyebrows. "What's the answer to number 14?"

"56," we said together.

"45?"

"3."

"23?"

"9."

"2?"

"23/7."

"Very well, then. You have no detention," she said, nodding stiffly. We stifled our giggles and started drafting a letter to our parents.

* * *

><p>Lunch time. Great. I made my way to 'our' table with a sigh. There was a snowball fight outside, and I got caught in the middle. It didn't exactly help my temper. At all. I sat down with a 'humph'.<p>

"What the hell happened to you?" James asked, poking my frost covered cheek. I tried to bite it, but he pulled it back just in time, causing me to bite my tongue. I whimpered slightly as I felt blood pour into my mouth.

"One, I got caught in the middle of a snow ball fight. Would've been fine if snow wasn't so bloody cold. And, two, my tongue is bleeding," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullen's stiffen. Oh, right. Vampires. I'm an idiot.

"Your surname is Snow. How can you hate snow?" James asked incredulously.

"Easy. I just don't. Your surname is Jackson. Does that mean that you like jacks, or should like a son?"

"Well, no, Bu—"

"Exactly," I said, stealing a sip of Josh's pepsi. He wasn't entirely happy about 'sharing'.

"Get your own damn pepsi," Josh grumbled.

"Who hit you?" Aurie asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Mike," I growled.

"That settles it," Mel said, getting up from her chair and walking outside.

"Where's she going?" Aurie asked.

"Letti, we need a diversion," Josh said. I smiled and cleared my throat.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, I AM A DIVERSION!" I yelled. Everybody turned to look at me, except the Cullens. They were smirking. Assholes. "You guys are dumbasses! I said DON'T look at me!"

They still kept their eyes on me as I watched, with great satisfaction, Melony drop a bucket of snow on Mike's head. Everybody busted up laughing as she stuck a small flag on him that said 'Don't mess with Snowy'.

"Classic," James chuckled.

Mel made her way over to us as we gave her thumbs up. I saw her glance at the Cullen's then quickly look away, a blush on her face. I quirked an eyebrow at her, looking at said family. Emmett was grinning like the teddy bear he is. Edward was….staring at me. Great. Is it just me, or does he ALWAYS stare at me?

"Letti!" Mel yelled in my ear.

"Ow! What the fuck?" I yelled, clutching my poor right ear. I poked it slightly, trying to get my hearing back. "That was my good ear," I whined. "Now I'm left with my crappy left one."

Josh rolled his eyes and stifled a yawn. "Tired there, sunshine?" Aurie asked, teasingly.

"I'll be fine as soon as this day ends," he replied, getting up as the bell rang. I groaned internally as I begrudgingly made my way to my next class.

I didn't really want to walk to biology. I didn't want to go to biology. Period. End of story. It was raining…of course. It washed all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkways.

Mel followed me into the classroom where we took our usual seats. Since Edward was here, I sat on the side instead of next to Bella. Mr. Banner gave us 2 microscopes and some slides as I watched Bella doodle. She was drawing herself and…Edward. Creepy. I heard the chair between Bella and I slide out and I looked up. I tried no to glare, but I think I failed.

"Hello," he said in a hesitant . Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bella blush and look down. I mean, really?

I examined Edward closely. His hair was dripping wet, and he looked like he was holding a new born baby for the first time, trying not to squish it.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week." Yeah, you were too busy trying not to rip my throat out, I thought. "You must be Letti Snow, Mel McKinnon, and Bella Swan."

"H-how did you know my name?" Bella stammered. Mel and I rolled our eyes in sync as Edward tore his gaze from me to look at Bella.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

She grimaced. Not a very attractive look, Bella. "No," she persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

Mel, Edward, and I all looked at Bella in confusion. "Do you prefer Isabella?" he asked.

"No, I like Bella. But I think Charlie—I mean my dad—must call me Isabella behind my back—that's what everyone here seems to know me as," Bella said, looking like an utter moron.

"Oh," he said. I giggled, seeing Bella look away awkwardly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen.

At that moment, Mr. Banner started class. Mel and I listened intently as he explained what we would be doing. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked, smiling crookedly. I snickered as I saw Bella gaping at him.

"That means Mel is partnered with Bella," I said, smirking at Mel. She glared at me.

"What?" Bella asked, blinking stupidly.

"Let's get to work, partner," Mel growled, pulling the slide towards her like a good Ravenclaw.

I pulled the microscope towards me and slipped in the first slide. I was so glad Mel forced me to study the night before. I examined it for a bit before pulling back, grinning. "Prophase," I smirked.

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. He examined the slide for a much shorter time than I did. "Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it curiously. "Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.

"May I?" I smirked, raising a challenging eyebrow. He smirked back at me and pushed the microscope towards me. I looked through the eyepiece and nodded in approval. "Slide three?" I held out my right hand as I slipped out the old one. He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.

I glanced at it quickly, proud at myself for identifying it so quickly. "Interphase." I passed him the microscope as I wrote the word on the worksheet, not waiting for him to ask for it. He peeked at the slide and nodded.

We were finished before everybody. I felt sad for Mel. She probably would've been done, if it wasn't for the fact that Bella and Mel kept arguing over who should write the names on the paper.

I could see that kid Bella always hung out with, Mike, and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table. Which left me with nothing to do but A) read a book, or B) stare at the vampire next to me. I attempted to read a book, but it didn't turn out so good. After reading two pages of _Vampire Diaries_, I looked up to see him staring at me, smirking.

"I know that I'm stunning, but that gives you no reason to gawk," I joked before going back to pretending to read.

"So, you like vampires?" he asked, chuckling at my antics. I glared at him, before grinning.

"Some vampires are cool. Like in this book, I love Damon. He's the badass vampire who doesn't give a fuck about anybody. But," I said, looking down at the book with a soft smile on my face. "I also like Stephan because he went against his nature as a monster. He never drank human blood after his first day as a vampire. And when he fell in love with a human girl…well, it was really sweet."

Edward seemed to be thinking about something, so I went back to reading my book:

_Elena. Even when he wasn't looking at her, he was aware of her more than of anything else in the room. Her living presence beat against his skin like sunlight against closed eyelids. When he actually let himself turn to face her, it was a sweet shock to all his senses._

"So you think of vampires as monsters?" Edward asked, drawing my attention away from my book. He had a strange look on his face that I couldn't decipher.

"Well, I think some humans are monsters, too," I said, catching the look on Mel's face that obviously said 'be nice'. "It really all depends on how they act. Like, take witches for example." I was smirking internally, but kept my face impassive. "Some of them are nice, others are evil. It all depends on their outlook on life."

"But witches aren't real," he said.

"Neither are vampires," I pointed out.

"Touché."

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Lettika should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

Edward grinned as Mr. Banner called me Lettika, but then said, "She identified three of five, actually."

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked, eyeing me skeptically.

I smiled sheepishly and shook my head. "This is the first time we," I gestured to Mel and I, "have ever seen any form of biology. Science wasn't in the curriculum at our boarding school."

He looked at us in shock. "And at what age do you start at this school?"

"11," Mel said, beaming, most likely thinking back to our time there.

"And, what is the name of this school?"

"Ho—" Mel started to say.

"Holly's School for gifted Youngster's," I cut in, shooting Mel a glare. "It's the most prestigious school in the UK. It's located in Scotland. You could look it up, but you won't find anything. You don't know about it unless they want you to know about," I lied.

He hummed, still looking skeptical before walking away. "Rude," Mel muttered.

"No, what's rude is that you would talk with your mouth full," I said, silently unwrapping a gross raisin granola bar under the desk, waiting for her to try to contradict me.

"I am no—"

I threw a chunk of it into her mouth and hid it as soon as she started choking, catching the attention of Mr. Banner. "There is a reason why we don't eat in the lab, Miss McKinnon," he scolded. "You'll have detention next week. Hopefully you almost dying is enough to get it through your head." I giggled as she glared at me. It was so easy to mess with her. "Is there a problem here, Miss Snow?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head. "Not at all. I just don't think that a day of detention is enough. I mean, she said she was doing an impersonation of you. It just isn't fair, Sir," I said, keeping my face as straight as possible.

Mr. Banner flushed red with anger as he turned towards Mel who was giving me the Evil Eye. "Miss McKinnon," he ground out though gritted teeth. "You will serve a week's worth of detention for you disrespect."

When he disappeared, I hid under the desk, not wanting to face 'The Wrath of Mel'. "What. Did. You. Do?" She hissed.

"Um, fill up every day of next week for you?" I asked, leaning against Edward's leg slightly as Mel tried to kick me. Thankfully, the bell decided to ring at that moment, and I didn't have to worry about anymore abuse from Mel. Well, at least until I got home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you Justawriter33! And, remember: Review :D<strong>


	6. 5 2nd Task

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: "But this doesn't mean I won't tease you." <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you Justawriter33! LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! And, remember: Review :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-2nd Task<strong>

* * *

><p>"Letti! Mail!" I heard Aurie yell from , I rubbed my face tiredly. As I got out of bed, I stretched, wincing as my lower back moved. Mel had hexed me after school yesterday. I would've had it healed, but Aurie was just starting out on her healer studies and Mel threatened to hex her if she helped me.<p>

"In a minute, Aur," I muttered, knowing that she wouldn't be able to hear me. Slowly, I walked into my en suite bathroom, stripping off the black gym shorts and blue sports bra I usually wear to sleep. Jumping in the shower, I turned the water to as hot as my body could bear. The feeling of the hot water droplets on my tired body was invigorating.

After washing the sleep off of me, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large white fluffy towel around myself. I walked over to my closet and examined the articles. I was in a house spirit kind of mood. Picking up my wand from underneath my pillow, I flicked it at the clothes. Only blue and brown pieces remained.

I decided on a professional look. Pulling out a brown flowing skirt that reached an inch above my knees, I looked for a shirt. A beautiful sky blue silk-satin blouse with a bow tied in the front caught my eye. After pulling on some black undergarments, I slipped the skirt and blouse on.

"Shoes. I need shoes," I mumbled to myself examining the footwear that I could wear. "Aha!" I grinned, pulling out a pair of sky blue heels that had flowers on them. As I tried to put my shoes on while moving towards my dresser that held my hair clips, I was going through possible hair styles.

I decided on a bun. '_You can never go wrong with buns_', my mother used to say. I combed through my brown hair quickly before putting it up in an intricate bun, letting my bangs fall over my left eye.

"LETTI! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Josh yelled.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back, quickly applying some mascara, eye liner, and blue eye shadow. I charmed my messenger bag to look blue as I ran downstairs, desperately trying not to trip. "I'm here! Don't kill me!" I gasped, walking into the kitchen where a mesmerizing phoenix sat on the table, a letter around it's leg. After examining the phoenix closer, I realized that I met it before. "Fawkes!"

"No, that's a phoenix," James said, eating a strawberry pop tart.

"I know that, you ninny," I snapped, throwing a stray pencil at his head. He saw it coming and dodged it. The prat. "His name is Fawkes, Jimmy."

"Jimmy now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is only one of the many names I call you in my head, but it's the most appropriate. So deal with it," I said, smiling sweetly.

He rolled his eyes at me. Choosing to ignore him, I walked over to Fawkes, my ex-Headmaster's phoenix. "Hey there, boy," I cooed, gently pulling the letter off of his leg. I offered him some tea, but he shook his head and gracefully opened his wings, taking off and flying out the window.

Turning my attention to the letter, I opened it, reading what the great Albus Dumbledore had written for me.

_To Miss Letti Snow._

_While at the Ministry the other day, I noticed your request for your MPMFs. They were at the bottom of the pile, as well as Miss McKinnon's, __Miss Bone__s', and Mister Reginald's. I managed to get the Ministry to process your papers earlier. I hope that the wait has not inconvenienced you._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Attached to the letter were a set of muggle documents. I handed everyone their's and read mine. Apparently, I got my license in the summer of my sixth year. The license looked so authentic, I forgot that it was created by magic.

"This is so cool! I have a license!" Mel squealed, her blond hair bouncing as she hopped in place.

"James, I think this is probably the best time to give her it," Josh said, looking directly at James.

"Right," he sighed. "Letti, follow me."

Reluctantly, I followed James as he walked out the patio door and to the shed. Of course, the shed didn't really _look_ like a shed. It looked more like a pile of wood that the wind could knock over, but, thanks to magic, the inside was very spacious and modern. We used the 'shed' as a sort of garage.

When I walked in, I gasped as I saw a gorgeous black motorcycle. It had black and red flames on its side and red rimmed tires. Next to it was a smaller, less amazing hot pink bike. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and hopped on the black one.

"Hey, that's mine!" James exclaimed, glaring at me. He pushed me off, causing me to fall on my butt. I cursed at him, pushing him back until we were having a full on war. I accidentally tripped and created a domino effect, making these shelves fall on top of James.

"Oops," I giggled.

Smirking, I _accio_ed my brown leather jacket from my room and quickly caught it, slipping it on along with the black motor cycle helmet that was on the handle bars. "It's mine now," I winked before taking off.

James' shouts followed me as I pulled out of the driveway. Only when the bike started tipping to one side did I remember that I've never driven one before. I tried to straighten it like you would with a broom, but I was never a flyer, so that failed. Before the bike could fall over, I pulled out my wand and quickly charmed it to never fall. All I had to do was keep the gas going and steer. Simple enough.

As I zoomed down the quiet road, I realized that the road was covered in ice._ Thank Godric for magic,_ I thought, slowing down as I neared the school. Some people's heads turned as I passed. I unintentionally parked next to a red truck, Bella's truck. I pulled my helmet off, thankful that my hair was in a bun and that it didn't cascade around my shoulders like in every cliché film. Having nothing to do, I decided to attempt to make amends with Bella.

I walked around the back of her truck to see her staring at her tires. _Ok, new plan. Walk away slowly before she notices me._ I was about to turn around and go in the opposite direction when I heard a high pitched screech. Bella and I's heads snapped towards the noise concurrently, startled. Everything moved slowly for me.

I saw a blue van that was skidding across the ice covered parking lot, tires locked and squealing against the brakes as the driver desperately tried to get it to stop. I saw Bella, mouth open, eyes wide, looking like a deer in headlights. But, this time, I guess we were deer in headlights. And, the image that struck me the most was, Edward looking at me in horror as the van was a mere ten yards away.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but my 'maternal instincts', as Mel called them, kicked in, causing me to push Bella out of the way as I covered my head as some form of protection. My hand itched to grab my wand and use it, but, with whatever sense I had that was not clouded with adrenaline, I resisted the urge to expose wizadry in order to survive.

A second before I heard the crunching and clashing sounds of metal, I felt something hard and cold hit me. In my befuddled state, I mistook it as somebody throwing a snowball at me before I met my death, but it wasn't. My arms, which were wrapped around my head, slammed against the hard pavement, effectively breaking my left forearm. I cried out in pain as I felt somebody wrap a protective arm around me, it accidentally brushing against the broken bone. They pulled me behind them as the van ran into their back, effectively stopping it from colliding into me.

Looking up in shock, I gazed into a pair of molten gold eyes. They reminded me so much of Professor Lupin's eyes the day of a full moon. I couldn't help but think of the day that I found out he was a werewolf, even while I was just saved from a very excruciating death.

* * *

><p><em>*Flash-Back*<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Professor Lupin!" I yelled, knocking frantically on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor's office door. It was an hour before curfew; the sun was just setting in the horizon. I heard a muffled 'go away' as I looked around the hall nervously.<em>

_My Ravenclaw uniform was torn up and covered in mud and my hair was a bird's nest. I had woken up in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, having no memory of what had happened an hour prior to my slumber. "I can't, Professor! Please! I wouldn't disturb you if it wasn't urgent!" I exclaimed pulling at my hair nervously._

_I heard the locks click as he opened the door. Lupin looked tired and worn. He had dark circles under his eyes, contrasting violently with his golden eyes. They had caught me off guard because I had never seen them that color before. "Well, what is it? And make it quick, I don't have a lot of time, and….what happened to you?" he asked, looking over me in surprise._

"_That's the problem! I don't know! I woke up in the Forbidden Forest like this! I don't even know what day it is!" I exclaimed, starting to hyperventilate slightly._

"_Calm down, Miss Snow. It's alright. We'll get to the bottom of th-AAAHHH!" he was cut off as he screamed, doubling over in pain. _

"_Professor?" I asked, unsurely._

"_Get….away…." he growled as I heard something tear. Tufts of fur started to appear where his skin ripped apart. His nose elongated to form a snout, and his teeth grew to large menacing fangs. I stood in horror as he transformed__from my DADA professor into a monster. When his change was complete, he looked at me, whining slightly. He walked to the other side of the room, laying down on the floor, his ears down._

_I didn't see him as a threatening werewolf, I saw him as a lost puppy now. He was still the same person he was in class. This was why Professor Snape gave us that assignment on werewolves! It suddenly clicked and I walked into the room, slightly unsure. Quietly shutting the door behind me, I took a seat in his desk chair._

"_I won't tell anyone," I whispered after a few seconds of silence. His ears perked up at that and he gave me a wolfish grin before licking my face. "Okay, now that's just gross," I giggled, pushing him away from me._

_I stayed with him that entire night, keeping him company in the silence._

* * *

><p><em>*End-Flash-Back*<em>

* * *

><p>"Letti? Letti, talk to me," I heard someone say. I blinked a few times as I was pulled out of the memory.<p>

"What?" I asked as I finally registered who had saved me. "Edward, what? You were all the way by your car," I said, reaching up to rub my face, but gasping as the pain shot up my arm.

"You're hurt," Edward said, gently probing my arm with his finger.

"No shit, Sherlock," I growled as I winced again. "Now, how did you get over here so fast? You were at least five cars down," I asked.

"I was standing right next to you, Letti," he said, tone serious.

"No you weren't. I saw you by your car," I persisted, but shut up as soon as I remembered that he was a vampire and that he didn't know I knew.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, too?" he asked, poking my head. I tried to bite his finger, something I do when people tried to poke me, but he pulled it away with an amused smile.

"One- I did NOT hit my head. That's why I broke my arm, because I was too busy protecting it. Two- don't poke me, or I will bite you. And, three- you were by your car and I saw you. End of story. Now, can you _please_ let go of my waist so that I can get up?" I asked, trying to shove off the arm that was around me.

Edward instantly let go, a look on his face that just screamed 'embarrassment'. It was times like these that I wished he wasn't a vampire so that I could laugh at his blush.

"Don't move," someone instructed. Gee, thanks, because I totally want to stay in a compact area with a vampire.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

"So…." I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So," he smirked.

I scowled at him, wanting to punch him, but knowing that it would only result in a broken right hand. "So, exactly _why_did you save me?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I save you? You saved Bella," he said, answering my question with a question.

"I saved Bella because she didn't deserve to die when I could've stopped it."

"Same here. So, end of discussion," he stated, no emotion in his voice.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" I snapped.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, you totally ignore me for a week and then when you finally talk to me, you act like everything's okay. Two, you act like I have the plague and never do anything that isn't guarded while your around me. Three, you save me, and then you have the guts to lie to my face. And, four, you act like I'm just supposed to listen to you!" I yelled, glaring at him the entire time.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the van was pulled away from Bella's truck at that moment. I instantly got up, walking past the EMT's with the stretchers and got on my motorcycle.

"Miss, you shouldn't be riding around on a motorbike after what just happened. You could be unstable or—" an EMT stated, but I cut him off.

"I am not unstable," I snapped.

"She broke her arm," Edward said, causing me to glare at him. I regretted not charming my eyes to shoot fire this morning.

"Miss, please," the EMT said, gesturing to the ambulance.

"I'll go, if he does," I growled, getting off my bike. Edward smirked and gestured to the gurney. "And I am not getting on a stretcher," I said, climbing into the back of the ambulance with Edward and the EMT's.

The EMT tried to look at my arm, but I ripped it away, despite the loud protests from the split bone. When we finally arrived at the hospital, I hopped out of the back and strode through the doors. They took me to the emergency rooms. A nurse checked my blood pressure and took my temperature. Apparently my temperature was higher than what was considered normal: 99.98. I couldn't mention to her that wizards ran a higher temperature than muggles because of the magic flowing through our blood. No, she would think I was insane and send me to some muggle asylum. And they would take my stick, I mean, wand, from me!

I poked the stupid cast on my arm in disdain and tried to get past my boredom. Luckily for me, a group of nurses brought someone into the room. It was the boy who nearly crashed into me! What's his face? Um…Tyler? Tyler! That was it. Anyway, they put Tyler in the bed next to mine. Oh joy.

"Letti, I'm so sorry!" he said, his voice strained form what I assumed to be the pain.

"It's fine. I've had way worse at my old school. I was in the Hospital Wing, I mean, nurse's office, every other day. The nurse even had a bed that said 'reserved for Letti' on it. This is nothing," I said, shrugging my right shoulder.

"Still. I thought I was going to kill you! And Bella too! Thank god you pushed her out of the way. I was going to fast, and I hit the ice wrong…"he winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face. "How did you get out of there so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…."

"Cullen saved me," I said, not really caring.

"Which Cullen? I didn't see any of them near you?"

"Well, apparently Edward was 'standing right next to me'," I said, quoting Edward.

"Huh…I guess it just happened so fast," he muttered. "Is he okay?"

"Just peachy."

I asked the nurse if it as okay to leave, but, apparently, I had to wait for the doctor first. After about a few minutes, a nurse person took me to X-ray my arm. When I returned, I was assaulted by more apologies. Quickly getting tired of Tyler's voice, I attempted to sleep. I managed to slip into La La Land for a while before Edward arrived. I was alerted of his entrance when Tyler started apologizing.

"Hey, Edward, I'm so sorry," he began.

"No blood, no foul," he smirked, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Letti, really, I'm so sorr—"

"Tyler, if you don't shut up, you're going to find yourself in that hospital bed for a much longer time than expected," I threatened, glaring at him. He shrank back slightly, looking away.

"So, what's the verdict?" Edward asked an amused smile on his face.

"You are guilty of being an utter prat," I said, smiling sweetly as the slight British twinge in my voice became a bit more apparent.

"A prat?" he asked, confused.

"It means dumbass. Look it up in a dictionary and you'll find your headshot," I winked.

At that moment, a blond haired man walked in. He was obviously a vampire, but what surprised me was that he was wearing a name tag that said 'Doctor Cullen'. So, my doctor was a blood sucking god. Niiice.

"So, Miss Snow," Dr. Cullen said, "how're you feeling?"

"Like a van almost hit and I ended up breaking my arm," I stated, rolling my eyes.

He chuckled softly and walked to the light board on the wall over my head, and turned it on.

"Well, you arm is definitely broken. You're lucky it didn't tear through your skin. But, from what I can see, this isn't the first time you've broken your arm, correct?"

"Yup. I was a permanent resident at my school's clinic," I grinned, remembering all of my trips to see Madam Pomphrey after one of me and Mel's many escapades with the Slytherins. Good times…

"Well, that cast will be able to come off in a few months. Please don't remove it until then," he said.

"I promise I won't remove it until it's healed," I stated, already planning a trip to St. Mungo's, or maybe I can go to Hogwarts. I could visit Poppy!

"Very well. Your cousin is in the waiting room as long with the rest of your family. Go home and get some rest."

"Okay then. Bye," I said, hopping off the bed. "Now you can get to work on Tyler." I pushed him towards Tyler and briskly walked out of the room, wanting to get to Hogwarts as fast as possible.

"Letti, wait," I heard behind me as I stepped into a hallway. Turning around I saw Edward…standing…directly in front of me…awkward.

"Well?"

"Uh, make sure you get some rest," he said, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Right. I'm just gonna…go," I muttered, walking away.

The waiting room was crowded. I bet half of the school was there. The first person I saw was Mel who was sporting a blindingly bright yellow strapless dress with matching flats and watch. She also wore a white bow in her hair and ivory gloves.

"LETTI!" She yelled when she saw me. I was nearly tackled as Mel hugged me, along with everybody else, minus James.

"Mel, what are you wearing?" I asked.

"We begged her not to," Aurie said.

"What? I wanted to stand out," she giggled, twirling in place.

"Let's just go home," I muttered, walking outside. They followed me and led me to a gorgeous yellow Camaro. "Who's car is this?"

"Mine!" Mel said, giggling like an idiot.

"Is there a reason Mel's going Puffle, Josh?"

"James bought it for her," he said, trying to contain his laughter,causing me to look at James incredulously.

"What? I thought about what you said yesterday, and you were right. I am living in your house. So, I bought everybody something," James said.

"He bought me a barn owl! I named it Luna." Aurie grinned.

"And he gave me an ATV Raptor. Two actually," Josh said as we got into the car.

"Cool," I grinned, but, inside, I was still a little wary.

* * *

><p>When we arrived home, I walked towards the garage. It was a safe place to aparate from. Nobody asked where I was going, because I was ripping off my cast as I went. I guess I was pretty predictable. As soon as I was safely inside the room, I turned on the spot and felt that suffocating feeling you get during apparition. Seconds later, I was in the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

"Hello there, Letti," the bartender called.

"Hi, Tom. I just came to use your fireplace," I grinned. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, I tossed it into the fire for a floo call. "Hogwarts' Hospital Wing," I said clearly, sticking my heads through. I saw Poppy standing near the fireplace.

"Letti, I thought I saw the last of you when you graduated," she said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Oh, Poppy. You know you missed me," I said, grinning. She smiled, but didn't say anything. "So, I was wondering if you could heal my broken arm?"

"So, that's the only reason you come to visit me? Come on, get in here quickly. I need to get down to the lake for the next task."

"Next task?" I asked, stepping through the fireplace.

"You don't know? It's all over the Daily Prophet," Poppy said, sounding shocked.

"I've been living among muggles. It's kind of hard to get owls."

"Muggles? I always thought you were joking," She muttered as she tended to my arm.

"Well, muggles and vampires," I said. "That's how I broke my arm. A vampire stopped a van, that's a muggle form of transportation, from hitting me, but my arm slammed against the pavement."

"Vampires are very dangerous creatures, Letti."

"So are werewolves, but you managed all right," I said, referring to Lupin.

"That's different."

"No it's not, now can you tell me what you were talking about?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"They brought it back?"

"Yes. Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter are our champions."

"Cedric? And Harry? But Harry's too young!"

"I know."

"Please let me come watch it with you, Poppy. Just this one task," I begged, wanting to make sure that Cedric, Aurie's ex-best friend, lived through this.

"I suppose so," she sighed as fixed my clothes, which had gotten dirty during the crash. "Well, you're all fixed up, so follow me."

I walked along side Poppy through the familiar corridors as we made our way down to the Black Lake. There were stands on the shore, and they were completely packed with spectators. Poppy walked over to a golden table near the shore. I saw Dumbledore and Percy Weasley, a fellow classmate of mine from last year. Not that I'm proud to say that. There were three more people there, two men, and a giantess.

"Professor Dumbledore," I beamed, ignoring the four of five champions as I greeted my ex-headmaster.

"Ah. Miss Snow, a pleasure to see you as always. Please, call me Albus. Now, to what do I owe this meeting?" he asked, polite as always.

"Uh, I broke my arm….again, and I decided to come see my favorite healer," I said, smiling sheepishly.

He chuckled softly, his eyes twinkling. "Well, it's a pleasure all the same. I'd like to introduce you to Madam Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons, and Karkaroff, the Headmaster of Durmstrang," he said, gesturing to the two.

I nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Lettika Snow, a graduate of Hogwarts," I smiled.

"Of course," Madam Maxime said her voice thick with a French accent. Karkaroff just nodded stiffly. Rude much?

I turned my attention to the champions. Cedric was staring at me. "Um, hi?" I asked.

"Letti, have you talked to Aurelii?" he asked.

"I live with her Cedric. Along with Mel, Josh and this prat from Durmstrang." Turning to Karkaroff, I quickly added "he's not a prat because he went to Durmstrang, he's a prat because he won't leave my house."

"Oh. Well, does she talk about me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nope. She's still pissed at you because you threw her to the curb. You're lucky that you have to compete today, or else I'd kick your ass," I said, playing with a strand of my hair that had come loose of the bun.

"Oh," he muttered, disappointment written all over his face.

"Owl her," I sighed.

"What?"

"Owl her and apologize."

"Zer he iz!" the blond haired champion yelled, pointing at a sprinting figure in the distance.

I looked closer, and saw Harry Potter running towards us. I didn't really know him, but I did go to school with him for his first three years at Hogwarts.

"I'm…here…" Harry panted, skidding to a halt in front of me. He looked up and blushed as he saw me. "Uh…hi."

I giggled slightly and waved. His blush grew darker, which just made me laugh harder.

"Where have you been? The task is about to start!" Percy's snooty voice said.

"Now, now, Percy. Let him catch his breath," a man said. I recognized him vaguely from the Quiditch Cup. I think his name was Bagman.

"_Sonorus!_" Bagman said, pointing his wand at his throat as he finished speaking to Harry. "Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One…two…_three!_"

I winced as the shrill whistle's frequency hurt my poor left ear (my right one is still damaged), and watched anxiously as Cedric dove into the lake. Harry was wading through the water. People were laughing at him, but a grin slowly started to spread across my face as I made out the gills on his neck.

"Gillyweed," Poppy and I said together.

We waited for a while in silence, Poppy and I gripping each other's arms anxiously as we waited for someone to appear. Fleur was the first to appear, but she didn't have anything with her. "Fleur Delacour has been disqualified," Bagman said. There was a chorus of groans from the Beauxbatons area of the stands.

I quickly walked over to Fleur and helped her out of the lake. "Merci," she said as I handed her a towel. "Zank you."

"No problem," I said as I led her over to Poppy, who instantly started checking her.

As I heard someone break through the lake's surface, I looked over and saw Cedric coming out of the water, pulling Cho Chang, the seeker of the Ravenclaw team last year.

"Wait, there are people down there?" I yelled as I put the pieces together.

"I couldn't find Gabrielle," Fleur said, starting to hyperventilate. "She iz down zer!"

"Shh," I said quietly, rubbing soothing circles into her back. "She'll be fine. Albus won't let anything happen to her." She quieted down, but I knew she was still upset and worried.

Poppy went over to Cedric and Cho and started using her healer skills. I continued to comfort Fleur as the Durmstrang champion broke the surface with that Hermione girl.

We continued to wait. Harry still hadn't shown up. When it passed an hour, I started to worry. Eventually, when I was about to give up hope, Harry surfaced, pulling along a miniature Fleur and that Ron kid.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur yelled, trying to run towards her. Madam Maxime tried to restrain her, but I didn't see the point. "Gabrielle!_ Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?_" I picked up Gabrielle and carried her to Fleur. Fleur threw her arms around her sister, sobbing quietly. "It was ze grindylows…zey attacked me…oh Gabrielle, I thought….I thought…"

"Poppy, I think I've stayed long enough. I should be heading back," I said to her as she gave Harry a potion.

"Very well. Come back soon," she called as I made my way to the Hospital Wing and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. Once there, she quickly apparated to Seattle to pick up a few…gifts.

* * *

><p>"James!" I yelled as I walked into the house, two boxes behind my back. "Get your ass down here!"<p>

I heard footsteps stomping down the stairs before I saw James. He raised an eyebrow at me, a signal to get on with it. "If I can keep your bike, I will give you what I have behind my back," I grinned.

"I don't think my bike is worth something you can hold behind your back," he said, crossing his arms.

"Trust me, it is."

"I'll pass."

"Fine, I guess I'll just give Aurie the Porsche and keep the bike for myself," I said, walking out the door.

"Wait…what?" he asked, following me outside. I grinned as he saw the brand new black porch and the blood red motorcycle. "This is…mine?"

"As a peace offering," I said, holding out my hand. "Peace?"

"Peace," he said, shaking my hand with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. It'll make me happy. :D SHOUT OUT TO ALL HR CHARRIES!<strong>


	7. 6 Interlude

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I most likely don't own it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>INTERLUDE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Edward!" Alice Cullen yelled, running into the house at lightening speed, her voice panicky.<p>

Edward looked up at his 'sister' in confusion, not being able to see through the cloud of fright in her mind. "What is it, Alice?"

Their 'brother', Jasper, the empath of the family, used his vampire gift to calm her down. "It's Letti," she burst.

"What? What happened?" Edward said, his back straightening as he tried to look into his sister's mind. "I don't know! All I saw was her walking towards a shed, and then, she was gone! Nothing was left. Her future just disappeared!"

"Oh dear," Esme, their 'mom', said as she walked into the room, having heard the entire conversation from the kitchen.

"Is Mel alright?" Emmett, the 'older brother' asked, worry written all over his face, as well as in his voice.

"Yes, she's fine. They all are. Except Letti," she muttered, her face scrunching up in concentration. "This always happens at random times during the day, but I can't see her…at all!"

"Please, Alice. You have to try," Edward pleaded as he felt his heart break. Letti was his singer. Her scent drove him crazy. But, he already knew he needed her. She haunted his thoughts, night and day. He knew that he loved her, but he also knew that she didn't love him. How could she? He was a monster? She had expressed how she thought that vampires who go against their nature were ok; the problem was that she didn't know the truth about him.

"I can't Edward. Maybe we should just….go over there?" she asked, sighing in frustration. He was out the door in an instant, going as fast as he could. Edward vaguely heard the others as they followed me.

As soon as they arrived at what smelled like Letti's house, they hid behind the trees. Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were all with Edward, wanting to see their own singers.

"James, can you just calm down?" Mel said, her voice irritated.

"No! I won't! She stole my bike!" James said, barely keeping the anger out of his tone.

"But Emmett brought it back! You should be happy," Mel grinned. Emmett, who just loved hearing Mel's voice, was grinning like an idiot when she said his name.

"Yeah, he brought it back _after_ Letti nearly got hit by a van!" James spat, causing Edward to growl.

"Sure, whatever," Mel said, rolling her eyes. "You're just jealous because she doesn't like you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, James. Everybody can feel the sexual tension between you and Letti," Aurie cut in, her voice teasing. "Remember the 'shower incident'?"

"What shower incident? What are they talking about?" Edward asked, instantly getting jealous. He had never been so irritated with his inability to read their mind.

"That was not my fault," James said.

"From what Letti said, you were _definitely _flirting with her," Mel cut it. Edward and Alice both growled, not liking where this was going.

"I was not!" James whined, sounding like a child.

" 'You know, you could always join me.' Yes, because inviting a girl to shower with you is so not flirting," Aurie said. Edward growled, but Alice looked hurt.

"Hey, Aurie. Guess what?" James said, pretending to be happy.

"What?"

"Shut up," he muttered.

Jasper growled, not liking how James was talking to Aurelii. Out of all of the 'siblings' he was the most reluctant to return. But, he came back, and he didn't appreciate people disrespecting his singer.

"Guys!" Josh yelled, running down the steps.

"What's wrong, Joshikins?" Mel asked, poking Josh's cheek. He tried to bite it, but she pulled it away, causing him to bite his cheek. "Ow," he muttered.

"Honestly! Why do you and Letti always do that?" Aurie asked, giggling slightly.

"Force of habit," he shrugged. "Now, can I tell you what I came to tell you?"

"Go ahead, mate," James said, opening up a can of Pepsi and chugging it down.

"Watch what you guys say."

"Huh?" Mel asked.

"Small pictures have big ears," Josh clarified. It took a while, but Aurie finally got it.

"Oh! Now I understand! Got it!" Aurie exclaimed, slightly unnerved by the eavesdroppers.

"I am so lost," James and Mel said simultaneously.

The Cullen's couldn't see it, but Josh and Aurie were mouthing the words "Vampires are listening".

"Those prats!" Mel yelled, her fist slamming against the counter. "Shit!" She cradled her hurt hand against her chest, whimpering in pain. Edward, Jasper, _and_ Rosalie had to restrain Emmett from running inside and 'kissing it better'.

"You alright, Mel?" James asked, worry laced into his voice.

"Just peachy," she growled.

"That reminds me," Aurie said. "Where the bludger is Letti?"

"She's visiting Poppy," Josh said, choosing his words carefully.

"Who's Poppy?" James asked, totally clueless.

"James, James, James," Mel said, shaking her head. "Poor naïve James. Poppy is the resident…doctor at...Holly's."

"Holly's?"

"Our old school," Aurie clarified, trying not to let the Cullen's know about what they were talking about.

"I thought their old school was in Scotland," Alice whispered.

"It is. At least, that's what they said. They could be lying," Edward said softly.

"So, Poppy's gonna fix her arm up?" James asked.

"Yup. It'll be just like old days when we used to fight with the Slytherins!" Mel giggled. "I wonder if Poppy will give her her bed, or if she already gave it away."

"Nuh uh. That bed is reserved for an eternity for Letti. No doubt about that," Josh grinned. "Remember that time she kicked Flint in the balls?"

"I remember that!" Aurie laughed. Edward couldn't keep the smile off his face, and Emmett had trouble keeping in his laughter. "Flint was making fun of Cedric and I, and her temper just flared. Man, that was a fun day." Aurie smiled softly, remembering the days with her best friend.

"We were in our third year," Mel whispered. "Flint was teasing you and Cedric about going out, but you guys were just friends. Best friends." Jasper tried not to get jealous of this Cedric person, especially when he felt Aurelii's sadness. "That's when Cedric started to drift."

"Yup," Aurie muttered, pursing her lips. "That's when he started to drift. I only told Letti what happened, right?"

"Wait. You told Letti? And you didn't tell me, the most awesomest person in existence?" Mel cried, faking hurt.

"Well, it wasn't that big a deal," Aurie shrugged. "We sorta just….grew apart," she shrugged. "He made some new friends at the end of his second year. I didn't see him at all that summer because I went with Josh to Italy. He hung out with his friends. When we were on the train, I went to go find him. Apparently, I wasn't slutty enough to hang with his friends, so he asked me to leave. Ever since then, we just…stopped. He stopped talking to me, and I stopped trying."

"Oh, Aurie. I'm so sorry," Mel said, throwing her arms around her small Hufflepuff friend.

"'S okay," she muttered. Jasper just wanted to rip this Cedric guy's throat out. How could he just…blow her off? For a bunch of idiots? Jasper just didn't get it.

"Well, guys, I'm going up stairs for a while," James said, feeling uncomfortable with all the mushy stuff.

"'Kay. See ya later," Mel said. After about ten minutes of silence, they heard the silent purr of an engine.

The Cullens watched as Letti pulled into the house in a black porche. Alice muttered about how much she wanted that car in yellow, but the others just ignored her. Letti, not wearing her cast, silently shut the door and walked into the shed-thing.

"I can't see her," Alice said, causing the others to look at each other in worry. "Now I can." Edward, along with everybody else, looked bewildered as Letti walked out of the shed pulling a black motorcycle and ran up the steps and into the house with two boxes in her hand.

"James!" she yelled. "Get your ass down here!" They heard footsteps stomping down the stairs and a brief silence before Letti continued. "If I can keep your bike, I will give you what I have behind my back."

"A charming girl," Rosalie drawled.

"Watch it," Edward growled, getting up. Now that he knew Letti was safe, he could go home. His family followed suit and they were soon making their way back to their home.

"There's something off about them," Jasper said suddenly.

"Duh," Emmett said. "But you have to admit, it totally adds to the appeal."

The others neither agreed, nor denied.

"We have to stay away from them," Edward said suddenly.

"What?" everyone chorused.

"It's too dangerous to be around them. We all have this strong feeling toward them, we can't jeopardize that. So, no dating. Got it?"

"When the hell did you become the boss of us?" Rosalie asked, glaring at her 'brother'.

"Think about it: would you rather see them with you and in danger, or with somebody else and safe?" Nobody said anything, but their thoughts were all the same: if it'll keep them safe. "Alright then. No dating." Edward looked directly at Emmett whose thoughts were always clouded with Melony.

"Fine! God!" Emmett exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think you can tell who's gonna get together first. ;) Please review guys. :D  
><strong>


	8. 7 A date

**A/N: I would very much like to continue living (*looks at CB people*), so please don't kill me if I offend you. Especially you, Zitface(you'll understand after you read it).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>A date<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?" Mel asked, grinning like an idiot.<p>

"Yes, I did. I do enjoy hearing," I said jokingly.

"Not what I meant," she growled, glaring at me.

"Whatever," I muttered, switching out my Lit book for my Biology one. Ugh, I hate that class. Ever since…the incident, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's have been…icy. And I'm not just talking about their undead skin. They've totally ignored us. I mean, it's not that I care. Nope, not at all. But everybody else is really down in the dumps about it. In Biology, Edward asked Mel personally if she could switch seats with her. Shouldn't I be the one doing that? I'm the one that's pissed at him!

"There's a Girl's Choice Dance next Saturday!" Mel squealed.

"That's good news?" I asked, scowling.

"Yes! I've never been to a dance! Especially a muggle one," she giggled, twirling in place.

"Who are you gonna ask, Cinderella?" I inquired, rolling my eyes.

"I know who I _want_ to ask, but I'm not sure if I should. I don't really want to be embarrassed when he rejects me," she muttered, taking her seat. Wow, we walked all the way here? Cool.

"Oh. My. Merlin. Hell has frozen over," I said, staring at my cousin in shock. "You, Melony Marlene McKinnon, are _scared_ to ask a dude out. What the fuck has this world come to?"

"Shut up," she whined, slamming her head against the desk repeatedly. I put my arms around and fake cried with her.

"But, seriously, just ask him out. If he says no, then he's gay." I shrugged, looking around the room in boredom. Huh, when the hell did Bella and Edward get here? And why are they staring at me?

"Don't say that! All of the hot guys are either taken or gay! I swear to Merlin that if you jinx it, Letti, I will crucio your ass into next month. Got it?"

"Do it, I dare you. I'll be sure to escort you personally to Azkaban."

"Do you mean Alcatraz?" Bella asked, looking at us in confusion.

"Sure, let's go with that," Mel and I said together. Jeez, we sound like the Weasley twins. Creepy.

The rest of the period went like this: Mike came to talk to Bella. Bella told Mike that she hoped Jessica and him had a good time at the dance. Mike said he wanted to go with her. She said she wasn't going. Mel kept muttering about having boggarts in the closet and I was just staring at my nails. Wow, I sounded so vain.

Eventually, class started and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up and saw Edward…staring…at me. This is getting old. I raised an eyebrow at him before rolling my eyes and turning my attention back to the teacher like the good Ravenclaw I am. Whose idea was it to go back to school again? Oh, yeah. Mine.

* * *

><p>"There he is," Mel whispered, nodding in the general direction of…the Cullens. Right.<p>

"Really, Mel? Really?" I asked, climbing onto my bike. She scoffed and turned to me.

"Yes, really. Just because you don't like them, that doesn't mean that I don't," she said, glaring at me.

Raising my hand in surrender, I shrugged. "Okay. Merlin, you sure have a temper. Where did that come from? I know for a fact that your mum wasn't this temperamental."

"Maybe it's from my dad." She shrugged before turning all serious again. "Please come with me. I'm all nervous and jittery."

"Fine," I sighed, getting off my bike. The things you do for love, right?

As we walked over to the four (Edward was waiting in his car near my bike) Cullens, Mel was fumbling with her top. She said she felt suffocated by it. I quickly told her to shut up and to act like herself. By the time we reached them, she was her old confident and flirty self again. Sigh. That girl's a mess.

"Hey, Emmett," she smiled.

"Hey, Mel," Emmett said, the biggest grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned away, not really one who liked to intrude upon private conversations, even if I _could_ hear it.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to be my escort to the dance next week?" she asked. Escort? Not date?

"Escort? Not date?" he asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Nope. It's definitely _not_ a date," she said. What the hell?

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to be your _escort_." He had emphasized the word escort and looked directly at his siblings. Each of them had a different look on their face. Rosalie looked exasperated, Jasper looked frustrated, and Alice looked elated.

"Great! I guess I should give you my phone number. You know, in case you decide to change your mind," Mel smirked, looking in her bag for a pen.

"Yep, in case I change my mind," he confirmed, an identical smirk on his face.

"Quit with the flirting, go on a date, snog, shag, whatever, but hurry it up," I snapped, getting impatient. Mel, who was probably the only one who knew exactly what I said, was blushing like crazy. Her face looked like one giant zit.

"I am not going to shag him!" she exclaimed.

"Yet," I grinned. She scowled, her blush getting redder, and quickly wrote her number on Emmett's forearm.

"I'll see you…whenever," she muttered walking away with her face in her hands. That left me alone with four vampires. I turned to them slowly and smiled sheepishly.

"So," Emmett began, "what's snogging? And shagging?"

"Snogging would be…making out?" I guessed, not really sure on the American termonology. "And shagging means having sex."

"Thanks," he said his grin even _bigger_. That is not humanly possible. Oh, right. Vampires. Got it.

"Right," I told him. "I'm just gonna…walk away, and pretend that this conversation _didn't _weird me out."

"You do that!" Emmett called out as I made my way to my bike.

* * *

><p>"Guess what, everybody!" I yelled, walking into my house with Mel in tow.<p>

"You just found out that Edward Cullen is a gay sparkly vampire?" James yelled back.

"Madam P. took out a restraining order against you?" Aurie guessed.

"You were gang raped by Mike and his friends?" Mel asked. Needless to say, she was ignored.

"Mel's gonna be escorted by Emmett to the dance," Josh said, walking into the living room.

"You take the fun out of guessing." I pouted, poking his shoulder.

"You'll get over it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Aurelii said, plopping down on the black couch, "are you guys going to the dance?"

"Nah. I got better things to do than stand in a corner and watch muggles dance," I said, scowling.

"Prude," James coughed, joining Auri on the couch. I flipped him the bird and walked into the kitchen, preparing myself a tuna sandwich. "Well, I'm going. With or without a date."

"Aw, did nobody ask ickle Jamesy?" I teased.

"I've been asked, but not by the girl that I want to be asked by," he defended.

"Who's the unfortunate girl that's caught your eye?"

"Har har," he drawled. "Actually, her name is Alice."

"Alice _Cullen_?"

"The very same."

"Who else is infatuated by a Cullen?" I asked, my temper flaring.

"Letti, we know you don't like Edward," Josh began, adding a quiet 'yet', "but we like the Cullens."

"And who do you like?" I countered, crossing my arms.

"Rosalie."

"The queen bitch?"

"Letti," he warned.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again: you guys are keeping something from me. What is it?" I asked everyone, but kept my eyes on Josh.

"Nothing."

"Liar," I growled.

"We aren't keeping anything from you, Letti."

"Tell me, why is it that I don't believe that?"

"Because you're paranoid?" James asked.

"Shut up, James," Mel and Aurie said together.

"Mel," I turned to her, "what are you guys keeping from me?" Our eyes locked, narrowed ones meeting wide ones. She squirmed under my gaze, her eyes flitting across the room.

"Uh…nothing," she stuttered.

"Mel, tell me."

She looked at Josh, and they seemed to be communicating. A raised eyebrow, a bit lip, and a sigh later, Mel turned to me. "We came here because of a vision Josh had."

"I already knew that," I said.

"The vision," she continued, "showed us and the Cullens."

"Actually, it was more of us _as_ Cullens," Aurie cut in. Her statement was met with complete silence. Everything seemed to have stopped. The birds, which were once singing a cheerful tune, stopped, as if waiting for some oncoming storm.

I could feel my blood boiling, my fist clenching and unclenching in a sort of unknown rhythm. My nails dug into the palm of my hands until they drew blood. The feeling of the warm liquid sliding down my palm calmed me enough so that I didn't explode.

"And this is why we didn't want to tell you," Josh said. I turned towards him, my eyes blazing with anger. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I was too angry to speak. Instead, I looked at all of them, turned around, and left.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I pulled into the school with a tired yawn. I had spent the night sleeping in a tree, and it was not comfortable. Parking as far away from my friends and the silver Volvo, I got off my bike and took off my helmet. I picked up my bag, not noticing that it was open. My wand fell out of it and onto the pavement with a clatter. Cursing under my breath, I reached down to pick it up, but a pale hand got it before I could. I stayed crouching down as the person straightened up, glaring at his shoes.<p>

"Are you going to stay like that all day?" a familiar voice asked, the amusement very evident.

"I prefer this view to the one that I'll get when I look up," I said before standing up straight. The first thing I saw were topaz eyes that weren't even trying to hide their amusement.

"Here's your…stick," Edward said, handing me my wand. Scowling, I snatched it out of his hand and slipped it into my bag.

"It's not a stick," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, really? Then what is it?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, once you tell me how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air," I smirked, knowing that he wouldn't tell me even though I already knew. Not that he knew that. I'd probably end up as dinner if he knew that I knew. I think i just confused myself.

"Letti, I've been here the whole time. It's not my fault if you're exceptionally unobservant." He spoke slowly, much like one would talk to an ignorant child, and I had to keep myself from sticking my tongue out at him like one.

"Do not question my observational skills, Cullen," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh? And why not?" he challenged. I got the urge to slap him, but I reminded myself that it would hurt me more than it would hurt him.

"Are you trying to irritate me to death? Ya know, you could've just let Tyler's van do the job. Much more painless," I told him, walking towards the school while keeping my eyes on him.

Anger flashed in his eyes, his lips pressed together in a hard line that could rival that of an angry Professor McGonagall. "Letti, you are utterly absurd," he said, voice colder than his skin.

"_That's _absurd," I told him, my lips quirking up into an unwelcome half smile before I turned around completely and walked towards the school. I noticed Mel and Josh waiting for me, so I made my way over to them.

"Letti, wait," Edward said, grabbing my arm to stop me. "I'm not saying that what I said wasn't true, but it was rude nonetheless. I'm sorry."

"Can't you just leave me alone," I groaned, rubbing my face tiredly. Just because I joke around with someone that I hate, it doesn't mean that I give them permission to bug me.

"No," he said, grinning cheekily, the humor from earlier returning tenfold.

"Bipolar much?" I teased, hoping that he would leave me alone if I wasn't bitter.

"Har har," he drawled. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away and make it fast."

"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday—you know, the day of the Spring dance—"

"Are you trying to be _funny_?" I asked, glaring at him. Was he serious? I know that he heard me say that I wasn't going to that stupid dance.

"Will you please allow me to finish?" he asked, sounding uncharacteristically exasperated. "I heard you say that you weren't going to the dance, but, apparently, your friends are all going, along with my siblings, leaving us both alone."

"And your point?" I asked, trying, but failing, to keep the blush off of my face. He was asking me out? What. The. Hell?

Edward rolled his eyes, but the embarrassment was clear on his facial features. "My point would be that we should both do something that day so that we aren't alone."

"Uh…um…s-sure. Yeah. Fine by me," I stuttered out, my mind basically screaming out 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, LETTI!' as I agreed. "I'm gonna..uh..go now…"

"See you later, Letti," Edward smirked. Prat. He walked away, leaving me behind in my shocked state.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. I didn't get an answer, but I did here Edward laugh a few yards away as he entered the building. "Prat," I muttered, knowing that he could hear me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have I ever mentioned how much I loved you, Sig? Well, I do, and I would appreciate it if you ignored my teasing Mel in this chapter :)**

**Thank you, Justawriter33 for betaing :D  
><strong>

**Please review :)  
><strong>


	9. A Billion Sorry's

**Author's Note**

**So, I really hate to say this, but I'm giving up this story. Actually, I'm giving up ALL of my stories. I've decided that I want to start all over, and, thus, am making a new account with new stories. I'm not deleting any of my stories, so that, if anyone wants to, they can adopt them or whatever. Just PM me before you do anything.**

**So, even though I'm not gonna post any new stories for a while, my new account is **_Death's Inevitable_ _Kiss_**. **

**Will I be continuing/rewriting any of my old stories? Probably not. **I'm really sorry guys, but I feel like turning over a new life with my hectic life. It's something I feel that I _have_ to do. Again, a million times sorry. ****

****Love,****

**Gloo.**


End file.
